Fnaf T or D
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Yes, ANOTHER FNaF truth or Dare. I find these fun to read so I decided to do one myself. Don't like? Don't read. WARNING: Story located within. To understand it, please read from the begining. FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon
1. Chapter 1

**You guys know the rule: No interactive fanfictions Ex: Q &A right? I was recently informed that I can do a T or D thing, as long as I've got cannon characters. So I've decided to do this. Though I will understand if this is taken down.**

 ***Disclaimer* I don't own 5NaF. Otherwise I wouldn't be such a troll. It belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

 **"** **Ugh, I'm so bored!" Balloon Boy(BB/Billy Baxtor) complained to his "sister" and their creepy duplicates.**

"I know," Balloon Girl(Jackie Jason/JJ) agreed. "Ever since the others to us not to play hide and go seek tag with the night gaurds, it's been boring around here."

"We need to spice things up in our life." The "new" BB said.

"You know, I've always wanted to try out that 'Truth or Dare' thing that's been circling Fanfiction." The new JJ said.

"You and your fanfictions." Her "twin brother" sighed.

"No, they're funny!" JJ said as she clicked on a T or D thing by her favorite author SqueakyHammer555.

After reading 5 chapters. The others couldn't stop laughing. "Alright, you've convinced me!" Her "twin" said.

"What about you 2?" She asked.

BB and JJ both agreed. "Though we're going to need to convince either Mari or Fred Bear/Golden Freddy to bring the others." New BB pointed out.

"Relax," the older BB said. "She and me have a friendship going on."

* * *

 **BB was crouching down a Mari's box using his puppy eyes. "Pwease Mari?" BB asked.**

"Stop it!" Mari said playfully "Your eyes shoot lasers of puppies and kittens! I'll do it. It'll be fun."

"Thanks Mari!" BB excalaimed as he went to go to tell the others.

* * *

 **"** **Alright, now we just need to post this on Fanfiction, and let the reviewers come give us truths or dares." New JJ said as she posted the story that you're currently reading to her fanfiction account.**

* * *

 **Reviews ONLY for my Truth and Dare thing. I don't want my PMs to be filled to the brim with Truths and (mainly) Dares.**


	2. First 4 reviews

Mari began to have her hands glow in front of all "the balloon kids," and teleported everyone in. The new Balloon Girl got her Pencil and journal out and began to write what was happening. "Welcome to Truth or dare everyone!" Mari cried happily.

"Nope." The goldens, the shadows, the phantoms, and nightmares said and all teleported away.

"Right, they still have powers." Mari said to herself.

"But, I don't want to fight." Toy Freddy/Red said as he looked at his dare.

"You can't read them yet!" Mari said as she snatched the dare away from Red.

"Alright first off." An animitronic tiger appeared.

"Who are you?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I'm the creater's OC, Tikka the Pirate Tiger. I'll be your host. Now then first off: From Animal Lover6848: I dare Bonnie to kiss his crush and if he doesn't have one, Chica."

"Well, if I have to." Bonnie said while blushing. Bonnie went up to, Chica who was talking to Mangle at the time, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before running away.

"Next up: I dare Foxy to run around acting like a lunitic screaming 'I'M A BANANA!'"

"Lass I can do better than that." Foxy said as he put on a banana suit and ran through the pizzaria singing the "I'm a banana" song by:Onision.

"BB looks like you have to try to steal Mari's music box." Tikka said to BB.

"Bu-bu-but… I couldn't be that mean to her…"

"Either that or you fight her."

"I'll-I'll steal… But I'm not going to like it." BB ran into the prize corner and took Mari's music box off of the counter. Later Mari's scream was heard all the way to Springtrap's room.

"BB! Have you seen my music box?" Mari said to her most trusted friend.

"I-I-I took it…" BB said shamefully.

"What? Why?"

"Dare."

"Oh, could you give it back?" Mari said as she stretched her hand down. BB put her box back into her hand and Mari walked away with it.

"Hey Chi!" Tikka called. "Here's your dare."

Toy Chica/Chi looked at the dare. "Why would you want me to hurt my boyfriend?" But Chi went over and grabbed Toy Bonnie's/Clyde's guitar and hit him over the head with it.

"Ow! Hey what'd you do that for babe?"

"Moving on! Red! Your turn! Spend a lovly evening with the shark." Tikka said as she pointed to a shark in a fish tank.

Red took the shark to a japanese place and tried to give it sushi but it ended up eating him instead.

"I'm going to stop talking for a while and just watch what happens. You can dare me if you want or tell me to go away." Tikka said as she left the rest of the dares. Bonnie looked at the next dare for him.

"Never heard of that song, so I'll just have to fight that shark." Bonnie opened the shark's jaws. "Don't worry Red! I'll get you out." Bonnie said as the shark ate him.

"Oh boy! I get to be a tetherball!" Mari said sarcastically as she crawled into her box. Freddy and Chica began to play with Mari's box as a tether ball. At the end Chica ended up winning, while Mari had a nose bleed and was puking from dizziness with BB to comfert her.

A dare showed up on a tv screen where everyone was. The dare read: Who do you like? "I kind of have a crush on Chica." Bonnie said as his ears went red.

"I have a crush on Mari." BB said as his cheek lights glowed rosy pink.

"I've got a soft spot fer Mangle in me heart." Foxy said still in his banana suit before running around again.

"I like Freddy cause he's always there fer me." Mangle said.

"No one really." Freddy, Chica, Red, BG, and Mari said.

What's 9+10? "19." Everyone said.

Spirngtrap walked in and all the oldies glared at him before he went up to the new BG. "Yes Sharklord, technically I'm a zombie. Half the time I'm Spring Bonnie/Golden Bonnie and other times I'm…"

"Vincent." Freddy finished. Springtrap walked out with a sad stare to the floor.

"Call me if you need anything." He said with one last look at the new BG.

Fredbear walked in next. "I did the bite of 87'. All I was doing was my daily routine, when a kid was shoved into my mouth." Fredbear then sat in the corner, waiting.

Mari looked at her truth. "Hun, the reason I like my music so much is because without it, I wouldn't be able to control myself." Mari fumbled with the pocket knife she had carried with her through her death.


	3. Lord of Sharks

Springtrap came back in to the room where everyone was doing Truth or Dare. He looked at Shark Lord with dull, but curious and hopeful eyes. "What would you say if I told you of a way to get Vincent out of you?" Shark Lord asked the golden bunny. Springtrap looked at him with hopeful eyes. He reached his hand-like paw out to him.

"P-plea…" Springtrap was hit with a huge headache that made him scream and hiss. Fredbear cam out of his corner to grab his old bunny friend. "N-no…" A new voice said from Springtrap. "You can't." It said and began to laugh a strange menical dyeing laugh.

Freddy shivered at the voice before whispering. "Vincent."

"Let's get out of this serious mood by moving on to the next question!" Tikka said while akwardly laughing. "Freddy, what would you do if there was a person in the ladies bathroom that happened to be a skilled military soldier?"

"That would depend if he had a gun or not." Freddy said trying to keep his eyes off of the temper tantrum of Vincent in Springtrap.

"Balloon Boy, is there any reason I caught you setting up a firework near Fazbear's Fright?" Shark Lord asked to BB who was currently apologizing for the third time today about how he stole Mari's music box.

"I just wanted to celebrate the grand opening. But then someone set it off and it burned the place down." BB said innocently.

"Toy Freddy, how come you're the one who gives people the most nightmares than Springtrap or the actual Nightmares?" Shark Lord turned to the fat Teddy.

"I do?" Red questioned. "Maybe it's because people usually see my dead eyes or think of me as a pervert. WHICH I AM NOT (a pervert)!" Red glared at Shark Lord. "And I don't like you messing with my fellow Toy Freddy's by making them fight sharks." Red finished his sentence with a snort.


	4. More! Please

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe,the song "It's Been so Long" , Apple, or the main series of this story 5 Nights at Freddy's, otherwise FNaF World would be a World of Horrors instead of an RPG.**

* * *

"How do you all feel that Markiplier is the King of Five Nights at Freddys?" Tikka read off.

"He wants to punch us!." BB said. "I don't like him at all." The Balloon Kids nodded in agreement.

"He treats the music box as if it the most important thing in the world. Course I like him." Mari said as she held her music box close to her heart.

"No one can be the King of Me!" Freddy said and ran to the office to jumpscare who ever was in the office. He didn't expect it to be Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris roundhoused kick and sent Freddy flying.

"Freddy!" Mangle cried and glared a Chuck Norris. "You'll rue the day you hurt my Freddy Bear." She said to him before dragging Freddy away.

"Phone guy! We need you!" Tikka said doing her (amazing) owner impression.

"Coming sir!" Phone guy called.

"Welcome to Truth or Dare. Call your buddies and let's make this a party." Tikka said. Pretty soon all the gaurds were there.

"NO! I got fired because of oder no way am I coming back here!" Mike cried.

"Too, bad, you're already here Mike Schimt." Tikka said. "Let's see what next on the list. Oh, the Freddy's, Bonnie's, Chica's, and Foxy's need to be locked up in a room together."

"But, we've only got 2 of each because I'm not sure where the Phantoms or Nightmares are. I can really use my powers on them." Mari said rubbing the back of her neck in embarrasment. "Sorry."

"So, we can't do the dare?" Tikka asked.

"No, not effectivly."

"Well, you're going to have fight the shark."

"I know, I know." Mari gave Tikka a book. "Take this. I've temporarily placed my powers into it. To give the shark a fair chance."

"Alright." Tikka took the book and showed Mari the fish tank and Mari began to wrestle the shark.

* * *

 **After fighting the shark the Shark was munching on one of Mari's arms.** ** _Thank goodness she didn't get my mask_** **. Mari though as she got her book from Tikka and used one of her regeneration spells.**

"Next up," Tikka said, "Toys and Oldies have to go to war."

"I don't want to go to war against my brother." Freddy said holding Red close.

"Either you go to war or fight the Shark. All of you." Tikka said. Red looked over at and gave him an uppercut, knocking one of Freddy's eyes out.

"Oh, it's on now bro!" Freddy said as he lunged for Red.

"Well, If Red's fighting," Clyde said. He ripped off Bonnie's face and arm and started beating Bonnie with them.

Mangle's 2nd head held Foxy's lower jaw and was hitting Foxy multiple times with it.

"For not fighting a shark!" Chi cried and took Chica's hands.

"You do relize I can beat you up much better now right?" Chica said as she used her new wire arms to shock Chi. Chica looked over to see Clyde winning the fight agaist Bonnie, and the 2 Freddys trying to take each other down.

"Moving on!" Tikka said as she used Mari to freeze everyone.

"Next up," Mari said, "Chi and Clyde have to do a singing duet."

"I got my ukelele!" Clyde said ignoring the fight everyone was just in.

"And I got my violin!" Chi said when she was healed by Mari.

Clyde and Chi quikly tuned before Clyde began the song. " _The sun is bright, our shirts are clean, we're sitting up above the sea, c'mon and share this jam with me_."

"Tell me they're not." Freddy inturrupted.

Chi ignored him and started the next verse. " _Peach or Plum or Strawberry, any type is fine you see, c'mon and share this jam with me_!" A small interlude came and Chi began again. " _I'll do my best, to give this jam the sweetness it deserves_."

" _And I'll keep it fresh, I'm jamming on these tasty perserves_!" Another small interlude before Chi and Clyde started to sing together.

" _Ingredients, in harmony. We mix together perfectly. C'mon and share this jam with me_!" Clyde ended with a single, solo, high C.

"Man I love that song. And the series it comes from." Clyde commented. "If you don't know where it comes from, ask a random person until you find the answer."

Mari walked into an off corner that the cameras couldn't see in one of the Party Rooms. She put in earbuds that were attached to an IPod she owned. She sang one of her favorite songs, It's been so Long, in a female alto. When she finished she saw the Phantoms, Chica, Mangle, and the Balloon Kids clapping for her. "Oh, uh, thanks." Mari said as her cheek lights glowed in embarrasment.

Tikka went into the room and put a lock on all the Phantoms. "There," Tikka said, "now you can't leave, just like the humans. Oh, also, Mangle, you've got mail."

Mangle looked at the ask. "I don't know why people make me ditzy, sure I easily forget stuff but that's because some kid took out part of my brain. Also senpai is supposed to mean Teacher, but I beat Foxy in every compitition except speed before I became 'Mangled.'"

Toy Freddy is now in a large sea filled with Krakens. "Oh, come on! I'm not the one who was- AHHHHHHHH!" Toy Freddy screamed as a pink Kraken grabbed him and ate him.

Back at the Pizzaria

An Endoskeleton from the second game walks up to Shark Lord and agarfinkel. "The creator of this Fanfiction refuses to watch anything innapropriate for the T or D, which includes cursing. This is mainly because she is on restricted mode. We apologize."

"Is BB as annoying as he is in the game?" Tikka read off.

"BB? Annoying? No way!" The Balloon Kids, Foxies, and Mari said simultaniously.

"I don't usually interact with him." The Chicas, Bonnies, Freddies, and Mangles said.

"I find him to be the most annoying." Phantom BB said.

"Also, do you hate The Derpy Fox?" Tikka read off.

"Should we?" They all asked each other.

"What's your best prank?" Tikka asked.

"Most of us have either egging, or buckets of water as our best prank." Mari said as everyone began to do that.

Soon ghosts began emerging out of Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Fredbear. "We were just kids," Fredbear's ghost said sending shivers through Tikka. He looked up to her and he began to cry. "We-we didn't kn-kn-know… I'm sorry Mom!" The ghosts got sucked back in and Fredbear went back into the corner and pushed Spring Bonnie away. "And I did commit a bite, the real bite of 87 was commited by-"

"Me," Red said.

` "Red! Mangle agreed to be your scapegoat!" Freddy said

"Maybe I'm tired of you using Mangle as the scapegoat because you know she'll do anything for you!" Red yelled, hot oil coming from his eyes. "Forget this." He said as he ran to the back room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Foxy, Springtrap," Tikka said non-chilantly "You get to watch a video!"

"Love under control eh?" Springtrap(Spring Bonnie) read. "Let me guess, a Foxtrap shipper?"

"Nope!" Tikka said as the dragged them to a computer. "Oh also Foxy, when you're done with that, start cartwheeling."

"Alrighty Tikka!" Foxy said with a thumbs up before the video began.

After the Video

"That seems like somthing Vincent would do." Spring Bonnie commented before walking out.

Foxy while cartwheeling began to say "I- better- get- Man-gle befer- him!" His voice a bit jerky. "IT'S ME-E-E-E!"

"Everyone has to kiss their crush!" Tikka annouced. The phantoms turned their backs to everyone. They had no crushes.

BB blushed wildly as he looked over at Mari.

Bonnie kissed Chica. Same with their toy versions.

Mangle kissed Freddy, and while she did that Foxy kissed her. Mangle looked at Foxy then got up onto the ceiling and ran away.

BB tried kiss Mari on the cheek but she turned her head sharply and ended up kissing her on the mouth. BB's cheek lights glowed red and he hightailed it out of there. "Mari probably hates me now!" BB cried into his sister's shoulder.

"There, there BB…" JJ said as she hid him.

Mari stood next to her box replaying what had happened in her head. Chi stole the entire box of Mari's then Clyde hit her across the head with his guitar. "I REGRET NOTHING!" He yelled while his voice cracked.

Foxy came in. "Mari I tried to make a pizza launcher using yer music box but then I lost it."

"Wait you WHAT!?" Mari's eyes turned red and she took out her pocket knife and stabbed Foxy multiple times.

"N-no look there it be!" Foxy said.

Mari looked over and saw her music box on the prize counter. She stopped her rage and took th music box inside the regular box.

"BB currently is in a too emotional state to carry out any of his dares. Instead his 'Adventure' version will carry them out." JJ said as the 'Adventure' version ran out and did BB's annoying laugh. Phantom BB exploded the 'Adventure' version using his emergency grenade.

Vincent comes back. "THANK YOU! I never want to go back to that terrible palce again. I'll be good!" He was covered with blood and he had an axe. "The ghost girl tried to make me one of her specimins."

"I've been waiting for this moment." Tikka said. "It was good to steal The Derpy Fox's loaf of bread. Vincent I made you toast."

Vincent took them like a hungry animal he finished half of one then looked at Tikka. "Can I has jam on this?" He asked.

Tikka gave him a pitiful look. "Course Uncle Vincent." She gave him a jar of jam which he dipped his toast into.

"I'll fight the Joker for him." JJ said. "After all he is my dad. It's the least I could do after I nearly killed him."

"You're kidding right?" The Joker said. "First I died and now I'm teleported to fight some little girl?"

JJ's eyes turned black with white pupils as a demonic voice came out from her. "Don't you underestimate me!"

*insert fight scene here.*

JJ was missing her arm now after the fight, nut the Joker had been tazered. "Take him and go." JJ said as she went back to her "brother."

"Oh, I get to fight Slender Man?" Mari said. "YESSSSS! I've been waiting for this moment." Mari looked over at Sleder Man his static nearly encasing her til she took off her mask. Slender Man stared at it then teleported away.

"What is under there?" Tikka asked.

"You don't want to know." Mari said as she began to look for BB.

"The gaurds have to fight to the death." Tikka read off.

*Insert fight scene here*

Mike had won using his bad puns. Mike was laughing at how Jeremy had fallen. "Oh, come on!" Jeremy cried. "I could make better puns than you!"

"Let's hear one about the marionette then." Mike challenged

"Hey Mari! Don't get so UPtight." Jeremy said as he pointed to Mari flying. Mari looked over at Mike before giving the 2 a laptop.

"Have fun looking at that. We've already seen our fan art versions. Except for Red, I haven't seen him."

Jeremy and Mike opened the laptop to see pictures of Jermike. "I think I just died inside." Jeremy said.

Mike walks up to The Derpy Fox. "I'm straight…"

* * *

 ** **So that was chapter 5 guys. I've also got 2 questions to ask.****

 **Would you mind if I put in 2 Steven Universe characters? Don't worry you can dare tham back home if you don't like them.**

 ***this is as a poll on my account* Should I add a deeper story to this?**

 **Welp that's all I'll see you all next time!**


	6. The Long One

**Woop woop! Here's the longest chapter so far! Prepare to be here for a while.**

* * *

 **XxPeacegirl02xX breaks down a wall with an axe. Vincent let out a scream. "The axe! It's the ghost girls! She'll find me and make me one of her specimens!" Vincent said as he hid under the desk and began to cry.**

She looked at Vincent before putting a mix tape in a device and it played "The Harlem Shake." BB came out of his funk as he said, "This is my second favorite song!" He began to dance and Phantom Mangle began to bop her head to the music. Pretty soon all the animitronics began to dance except Phantom Marionette and Phantom BB. When the music was done Tikka took the device from Peacegirl.

"We could use it later." She explained.

Peacegirl went over and gave Red and Fredbear hugs. "It wasn't your guy's fault…"

Red cried cold oil tears into Peacegirl's shoulder. "I-I didn't want to. I don't know what came over me." After 5 minuets of comferting Peacegirl looked to Freddy.

"I got nothing for you. BEAR with me though." She said. Freddy rolled his eyes as Mike looked over to her.

She gave Bonnie a bowl of Trix cereal. "Oh boy," he cried, "I loved this stuff when I was alive."

Suddenly Adventure BB began to laugh. He smacked the bowl out of Bonnie's hands. "Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!" He said and ran out of there as Chica began to chase him.

"My Trix…" Bonnie began. Peacegirl gave him another bowl. "Thanks Peacegirl." Bonnie said as he gave her a hug.

Chica conered Adventure BB in the kitchen and gave him a stern talk. "Oi, yelling sure takes the energy out of you." She opened the fridge to get some pizza only to find the fridge empty aside from a sticky note that said: _No eating pizza-Peacegirl_. Chica let out her FNaF 1 screech.

"Did I hear Chica's screech?" Bonnie asked. Peacegirl was moving onto Foxy.

"I got nothing for you either." She said "You're off the 'hook.'" Mike came in with a marching snare and cymble attachement and did the classic _ba dum tshhhhhh…_

The went up to Clyde and Chi who were looking at their favorite series. *le poof* Clyde now has no face and Chi has been withered. "No! How am I supposed to type now! I need to talk to Chica!" She pushed Clyde around as she tried to find Bonnie and Chica.

Peacegirl went up to Mari "Don't get so upTIGHT, unWIND a bit." Mike was there doing the classic drum thing for every pun.

Mari looked at Peacegirl and then showed her a picture of Clyde in the vents. "We can't preVENT them from coming in!" She said.

Suddenly the song "Shut up and Dance" began to play. "THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG!" BB said as he lost himself in the music and drew Mari in to dance with him.

Mike went up to the stage as he brought up a song for kareoke after BB's song. It was "Stiches" by Shawn Mendes.

"Freddy, why do you have a high pitched voice when you laugh?" Tikka asked while Mike was singing.

"I have a low laugh." Freddy said and laughed in a deep baritone.

"Have you guys seen the human fanart of yourselves?" Tikka asked.

"I've seen them." Chi said. "I don't like myself in them."

Bonnie starts putting on the gaurd uniform. He took out the music and began to sing. Chica came in and when she heard Bonnie singing, she began to blush. Chica began to join in singing "An Animitronic Love Song."

"You sing really well Chica." Bonnie commented when they were done.

"Oh, I practice just in case you guys want me to join." Chica said as she explained her jealousy.

"Course you can join!" Bonnie said giving her a hug. Chica blushed before going into the kitchen to make some pizza. Suddenly "le poof" Chica was now a human in fact everyone was now a human.

Vincent came out under the desk as a girl walked up to him. He found the girl quite beautiful. Tikka, now dressed up in a black and white waitress suit gave Vincent his dare. He cleared his throat. "Are you Alex Lee?" He asked.

She nodded. He pressed his lips against hers for a full 10 seconds before he nodded at her and walked away. He went to see how his daughter, JJ, was doing.

Foxy, now a red-haired was talking with Mangle before something tugged on his leg. "Hi!" The little Fox said to Foxy as he looked down.

"Moxy? I haven't seen ya in years! I thought you'd never, *ahem* well join us." Foxy said as he picked her up.

"Well, I'm here now!" Moxy said as she hugged her brother.

Red, now a tan teenage boy in a tuxedo, read his truth. "Why, thank you. But I guess I was just born with these good looks."

Bonnie, still in the gaurd uniform, turned on the vent light. "Bryan?" A female voice called. Bonnie lit the hallway to see his parents.

"M-mom? Dad?" He began to cry as he raced towards them.

"Bryan you've gotten so big!" His mother said.

"Oh you guys wouldn't believe-"

"The Puppet girl told us what happened." His father said.

"I'm sorry. I must've caused so much trouble."

"The important thing is that you're here now goofball." A new voice said.

Bonnie turned around to see his old friend, Luna, wearing a black t-shirt with 3 silver wolves howling at a full moon. "You didn't think I'd come here when I relized you were back did you?" She planted her lips on his and Bonnie held her there. His parents left to give the young couple some privacy. What Luna and Bonnie didn't relize was that Chica had seen it all from the vent.

She went in between the camera and light blindspot in the vent and cried.

* * *

Mari, now with a black pixie cut, extreamly pale and wore a leather jacket with jeans, was walking around with BB. She relized that she and BB were closer to the same age than she thought(them both being 14). She walked to her box with BB and they saw 2 pink bundles. Mari looked at the note in between the girls. "Twins. Melody on the right. Doll on the left." Mari looked at BB and smiled. "BB," she said "I've got girls. 2 baby girls!" She carried them and showed BB. BB smiled softly at the 2 girls. He took Doll from Mari and then looked back at Mari.

"Who's the father, and the mother?" BB asked.

"Aperently I'm the mother." She looked over at BB. "Could you be their father?" She asked.

BB blushed then looked down at sleeping Doll. He looked back. "I'd love to."

"You know, I'm so happy I could just sing a funny song." He gave Doll back to Mari and sang "It's raining tacos." At the end of the song not only was Mari laughing, but Doll and Melody too.

Foxy came in wearing a pink dress, white crown, and had a teacup in his hand to see the commotion. Moxy followed him, but she wore a sky blue dress and a purple crown. "What be happenin?" Foxy asked.

Moxy looked over and saw Mari holding the 2 babes. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at BB and gave him a cookie. BB looked at Foxy. "Foxy, you're going to be an unnofficial uncle. These 2 girls are Doll and Melody. Mari has made me their father."

"So ye going to tie the knot? Aren't ye a bit young?" Foxy asked. Chi went to the room only to see Mari with the 2 babies.

Chi yelled through the pizzaria. "CHICA WE DON'T NEED TO GIVE HIM 'THE TALK!'"

* * *

Meanwhile Bonnie was catching up with Luna. He looked over at moxy the fox. "Of course I love my gifts."

moxy then climbed into the vent to ask Chica her question. She found another fox comferting Chica with a slice of pizza. Chica looked at moxy. "I don't know why I'm nice to you. You ruined my relationship with the only guy I trusted." She cried again and The Derpy Fox gave her the rest of the pizza.

* * *

Mari had just put Doll and Melody to sleep. Chi and Clyde were waiting in the computer room. "The kids will be asleep when I get the portals open. Also time will not stop when they leave."

"WE _KNOW_." Chi said.

"Bring them in." Clyde said.

Mari used her magic knife and opened the portal. 2 kids, both adolecents, came tumbling out of the portal asleep. One of them was a dark skinned girl with long brown hair in a white nightgown. The other was a tannish bot with messy black hair and wearing yellow pajamas. Mari sewed up the portal while Clyde and Chi carried the kids onto the stage.

* * *

 **Bonnie took the carrot from Derpy Fox. "Uh, thanks I guess." He said as he munched the carrot.**

Freddy came in yelling "EVERYONE PARTY AT MIKE'S HOUSE!"

"I got CDs!" Mari said as she held up _4Kids_ CDs. Mangle came in as Toy Foxy and motined everyone out to the parking lot. BB stayed with his 2 new-borns. Chi and Clyde stayed at the pizzaria and waited till the 2 characters woke up.


	7. Crossover? No

Tikka held down Freddy and Peacegirl walked up to him. She turned him into a child and teleported him to the FNaF 4 house. "Survive the Night." Peacegirl said as she teleported away. Freddy held the stuffed bear version of himself and walked to the closet. He flashed the light and saw Nightmare Foxy.

"While we're waiting Freddy, let's continue!" Tikka annouced "So Bonnie what's your favorite food."

"Trix is my favorite food, next to Bananas." Bonnie said as Luna snuggled up next to him. Peacegirl crawled into the vent where Chica was crying.

"You alright?" Peacegirl as she gave her a super deluxe pizza.

"No, my love is gone and cuddling with another girl!" Chica ate one of the pizza slices in a whole bite as tears streaked down her pizza stained human face.

"Come on Chica." Foxy said as he dragged her out of the vent. He pushed play on the device Peacegirl gave to them which played the song "Happy." "Clap along if ye feel like a room without a roof!" Foxy sang along. Chica walked into the Kitchen to get some peace and quiet.

Peacegirl walked up to Red and gave him a slice of pizza. "Thank you Peacegirl." Red said as he began to eat.

*le poof* Chi and Clyde are now fixed animitronics.

Peacegirl walked up to Toy Foxy. "Keep HANGING." She said. Mike came in with the drums. Toy Foxy laughed at Peacegirl's joke.

"You're funny. I like your puns." Toy Foxy said. She began to swing like a spidermonkey out of the room to check on the kids.

An endoskeleton was in there. "Call everyone to a meeting in Party Room 2." It said to Toy Foxy. Once everyone was there they saw a large screen with YouTube up.

"Foxy?" Moxy asked her big brother as she played Horsey on him.

"What it be Moxy?" Foxy asked. Foxy set Moxy on a couch next to Chica.

"Can I has the remote?" She asked. Chica gave the remote to her, but didn't look at Moxy. "We're going to watch something cute?" Moxy asked Foxy.

"Course, we ain't going to try to scare ye. Right?" The endoskeleton shrugged and Moxy played the video. They all read the words out loud.

"They've stalked you… They've scared you… They've haunted you… "

"Foxy, I'm scared." Moxy said. Foxy shushed her and let her curl up next to him.

The video continued. "But now… They're… Cute." Everyone stared at each other before looking back to the video to see Adventure Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica come up. They watched the next few scenes with their mouths open wide.

"Well, that could've been a lot worse." Chi said.

"Could've been a lot better." Phantom BB said as he and Phantom Marionette left the room. The rest of the animitronics that had Truths and Dares were kept in the room.

Moxy walked up to Chica and hugged her. "I-I'm sorry Chica. You're-you're like the mother I've always wanted, please don't be mad at me…" Chica fell into Moxy's hug as they began to cry together. Bonnie handed Moxy a violin and she began to play. After her song she whispered, "take good care of Freddy."

*le poof* Freddy is now a little princess. "How degrading." Freddy said.

Moxy went up to Toy Foxy. "Are you my sister, or cousin, or-?"

"Oh, I'm none of those. I'm actually," she whispered the rest to Moxy

Moxy hugged Toy Foxy saying, "You're going to be my new sister!"

Moxy went up to Clyde. "Can you make me pretty?" Moxy asked him.

Clyde brought out his make up kit and showed Moxy how to put on mascara, lip stick, eyeliner, and blush. "I look beautiful!" Moxy said and hugged Clyde.

Chi looked at her dare. "Oh, joy. Hopefully Clyde doesn't see this." She walked up to Red and kissed him on the lips. When she was done, Clyde knocked Red down and beat him with his own 2 animitronic arms.

BB and Mari got 10 cookies each which they shared with Melody and Doll. Mari looked at the pictures of Melody and Doll when they were older. Melody had read hair in pigtails and had on a black shirt with white horizontal lines on it. Doll had a brown pixie cut with a red and blue shirt on.

Derpy Fox gave Vincent his toast with jelly. "Thank you Derpy Fox." Vincent said as he began to eat his toast.

Freddy began to chant "Only you can prevent wildfires."

"What's up Doc?" Derpy Fox said. "Hey wanna change your name to sound less gay?"

"No, I'm fine with my name." Bonnie said.

"Chica are you related to Daffy Duck?" Derpy Fox asked.

"No, I'm Chica the _Chicken_! I'm not a duck." Chica said.

The Derpy Fox wrote a note and put it on Foxy. "Hi, my name is: Felix." Moxy read aloud.

"You're fat!" Derpy Fox yelled to Red. Red just lifted his head and smiled.

"Drag Queen!" Derpy Fox yelled at Clyde. Clyde just shrugged his shoulders.

"You're pretty!" Derpy Fox yelled to Chi.

"Thank you!" Chi said. she looked next to her and found Derpy Fox's OC, Toby Jones, right next to her. To her left the New Nightmare Animitronics came in looking sikly before dissapearing.

"Guys! Gather in front of the stage!" An endoskeleton yelled. Everyone gathered to the stage to see the 2 characters from the other universe starting to wake up.

* * *

 **Yes, you will be able to ask and dare the characters from** _ **Steven Universe**_ **. Their names are Steven and Connie.**


	8. Wakey wakey

Everyone, especially Clyde and Chi, was waiting for the 2 kids to wake up. The first was the girl, who yawned and looked at the animitronics. Her eyes grew wide and she nudged the boy next to her. "Steven, Steven," she whispered.

"5 more minutes Pearl." Steven muttered.

"Steven!" This time the girl yelled. Steven woke up and looked groggily at her.

"Connie? Where are we?"

"Wecome To Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria!" Red said to them. "I'm Red and-" Red was pushed down by Chi and Clyde.

"Hi, I'm Clyde!"

"And I'm Chi!"

"We're your biggest fans!" They said together.

"Uh… Thanks?" Steven and Connie said together. They looked at each other, began to blush and sharply turned their heads back to the crowd of animitronics.

"That over there's 'Funtime Foxy' but she likes to be called Mangle." Chi said. Mangle, fixed earlier thanks to Derpy Fox, waved to Steven and Connie. "There's regular Foxy and his sister Moxy."

"Moxy Foxy?" Steven asked.

Red ignored him as he got off and introduced them to the rest of the crew.

"Foxy! Look at me I'm an adult!" Moxy said. Foxy looked over to her. Moxy now had a similar body type to "Funtime" Foxy though she wore Mike's hat. "Chi, Clyde! I need you to make me a new outfit!" Chi and Clyde looked at each other and nodded to each other.

"Mangle, give the kids a tour around the pizzaria." Clyde said. Mangle nodded and she motined the 2 kids to follow her. Clyde and Chi began to work on the outfit. Chi tailoring a tank top, and Clyde working on a skirt. When they were done, Chi had given Moxy a red and white striped tank top, and Clyde had givin her a navy blue skirt that went to her knees.

"Thanks you 2! Now, Red has a song for you Toy Bonnie!" Moxy said

"No I don´t. I´m fighting the shark!" Red called. Moxy, Clyde, and Chi looked in the room to see Red trying to punch the shark in the nose as it ate him. Moxy walked away to meet up with Freddy.

"Why do I suddenly hate you?" Moxy asked.

"I can't recall anything bad I did to you." Freddy commented. "Maybe something I did to you in your teen years or because you grew up so fast your mind gave you artificial memories."

"Alright." Moxy said as she went into the kitchen.

Chica was there in the kitchen singing _Someone's in the Kitchen with Dina_ while she was looking a recipe book for brownies. "Chica? Could I help with baking?" Chica looked over. A flash of resentment and grief went through her eye for a second before her usual happiness replaced it.

She wiped an oily tear from her face before she said, "Sure, I'm baking chocolate brownies with mint chips." At the end of baking Chica and Moxy began passing out the brownies they'd made. Chica gave one to Bonnie. She looked at him and the way he looked at her reminded her of how close they were to being together. Chica's eyes trailed to his broad shoulders. A gray hand was on his left one. Luna was hanging onto Bonnie with one hand and eating one of Chica's brownies with her other hand.

Chica relized she was finished passing the brownies out and she ran to the bathroom to cry. Meanwhile Moxy gave Mangle some monkeys and they began to throw them. Steven instinctivly put up his bubble protecting Connie and 2 other girls. Steven looked over at them. "Are you all okay?"

"Yes," one of the mysterious girls said. "I'm Melody. What's your name cutie?" She walked closer to Steven.

"Uh, Steven?" Steven felt a bit uncomfertable with this girl, Melody. He walked backwords to Connie and took her hand, interlacing their fingers together. Doll snikered at Melody trying to flirt with this tween boy who has a girl with him. Not to mention their age difference.

Meanwhile The monkeys were running around throwing bananas. Bonnie got up away from Luna. He remembered a basic spell Mari taught him. He began to chant some strange words and soon all the monkeys were gone. "Aww, but we were having so much fun." Moxy said as she stared at her open palm.

Fredbear(Goldie) looked up the nomnom song. "Yeah, I think I can sing that song." Fredbear took a piece of pizza and began to sing the nomnom song while he ate the pizza the different animals shown.

Steven put down his bubble. "That was… chaotic." Steven said. A person walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Derpy Fox!" They said as they put their hand up. "What? Never seen someone ask for a high-five before?" Steven gave them the high-five. "So Connie, how are you doing?"

"Well, I suppose after being sent to this place against my will, it didn't turn out too bad for us."

Freddy looked at the dances to this song. "Oh geez. Fine but only because I don't want to fight the shark." Derpy Fox wnet in with all the adults to watch Freddy humiliate himself. While BB and the kids decided to play a board game, which they seemed to enjoy.

An endoskeleton walked up to Derpy Fox. "The author is sorry but she is prohibited from watch the show _Family Guy_. She has no idea who the characters are for it." More emotion was put into it's next sentence "But she supposes she look at one episode-"

The author, SneaselXRiolu, ran through a portal to where Mari was. "Mari! I need my jug of Bleach!" Mari gave her a curious look before she gave it to the author. SlXR(SneaselXRiolu) then poured the entire jug into her eyes then set them on fire. "I won't let any of those characters in here." She said.

"You're so f*cking stupid." A new voice said. The child from the show, Stewie, was in the room for T or D.

"We should hang out sometime." Phantom BB said as Phantom Marionette teleported the 3 away.

"Thank goodness!" SXR said as she walked into a cellar and locked it behind her.

Bonnie looked at his truth. "I don't know why I keep changing colors." He said, "I guess they just find more 'manley' purples."

Nightmare Foxy was summoned in, his color drained out of him, he showing metal rusty. "P-please." He said with his hand out. He and the others were swept away and were gone in a flash.

"Uh, okay." Derpy Fox said. "Yo Gold! You're awesome!" He said.

"Thank you!" Gold replied.

Springtrap looked at Vincent. Vincent was choking on the poisened toast and vomiting. He shook out of control and looked up weakly. Springtrap couldn't bring himself to hurt him if he was in so much pain. Tikka and JJ rushed to his side and they both held him. Vincent died in their arms.

* * *

 **Nightmare looked out onto the pizzaria, then back to his fellow Nightmares. Phantom BB and Phantom Marionette returned with Stewie. "What the-" Stewie began but then was silenced by Nightmare as he began to choke him.**

"Show me your fear. Give me power." He said as his drill nails went deeper into Stewie's neck. Phantom Marionette smiled at this display. Nightmare scoffed at Stewie before throwing him back at the Marionette's feet. "Do what you want with him. And as for you," He pointed to Phantom BB, "work with the cupcake and get me the coversion rifle!"

"Yes sir, right away." Phantom BB said as they both teleported away.

"I'll also want those 2 other kids. The male has so much power. Bring him to me."

* * *

 **What's this? Could it be the begining of the story? This can continue(the story aspect) if you take my poll about it!**


	9. Forget about it

Steven and Connie were walking around the pizzaria assesing the situation. Tikka walked up to them with a piece paper. "Here, read this." She said then walked away.

Connie looked over at it. "That's so weird," she commented, "And grammatically incorrect."

"Where am I supposed to get a potato?" Steven asked.

"Probably in the Kitchen." She aswered. Steven nodded to Connie and went to the Kitchen while Connie went to meet some other animtronics.

"Hey Chica?" Steven asked.

Chica looked over to Steven. "Oh, hello Steven. Is there something you need?" She asked.

"Well, someone dared me to kiss a potato, so I need that." He commented. Chica gave him one and he kissed it. "Thanks." He said before looking back Chica and noticed black lines on her. "Were you, crying?"

Chica gave him a surprised look before shaking her head and turning away sharply to cook book.

When Steven left the room he went back to one of the party rooms to wait for Connie.

Chica sighed and took out a piece of sheet music titled "Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez. Her friend, Molly the Mouse came down and sang the whispered parts with her.

"Hey Molly, I'd thought you'd never show up." Chica said as she kept her voice low.

"Thanks for keeping your voice whispery Chica, I've got to go back to the office though." Molly said as she went through a small vent. When she was far enough away from everyone, she began to sing her own song.

" _Why, oh, why I gotta be the last one, the last one? The last one, why do I got o-why?_ "

Tikka gave Bonnie his dare. "The Eiffel Tower?" Luna asked "That's in Paris, France. The city of love and-"

Tikka whispered something to Luna and Luna gave her a worried look. Tikka brought them to Paris, Texas. "Bruh, bumpercars." Bonnie said before he started to hang upside down. He hung there for 50 minutes before he barfed trying to say "Bruh."

Meanwhile in the pizzaria, Clyde was trying to find where Steven was. "Steven, there you are."

"Oh, uh, hey. Toy Bonnie right?" Steven said casually to Clyde.

"Just call me Clyde. Oh, also people are daring you." Clyde gave the slip of paper to Steven.

"What's 7 minutes in heaven?" Steven asked.

Clyde looked over at the paper, then got a mischievious look in his eye as he explained the rules with a straight face. "Well, first you and another person get into a closet together, the person with you being Connie,"

"Alright." Steven commented

"and then you make-out for 7 minutes." Clyde said with a wide grin on his face.

"Wha-what!?" Steven cried. "I-I ha-have t-to k-kiss CONNIE!?"

"Bet you're not going to be able to kiss her." Derpy Fox teased while he winked his eye and nudged Steven.

"Not kiss, make-out." Clyde corrected, stifiling a laugh. Clyde brought Steven to the closet in the office. "Here's the place you two are going to have to be in." He shoved Steven into the closet.

"Clyde! Did you hear the news?" Chi came running with Connie's slip of parchment that she never got.

"Yeah, Steven and Connie playing 7 minutes in heaven with each other. By the way you need to tell Connie." Clyde pointed out.

"That's the thing. I can't find her."

"Well, come on and let's find her together." Clyde said.

* * *

"Connie?" Chi and Clyde called while they walked through

Connie popped her head out of Party Room 1. "Yeah?" She asked.

"We need you to do a dare or fight a shark."

"I'm pretty sure I'd rather go through something embarrasing like a dare than fight a shark."

Clyde snikered on the inside before he brought Connie to the office. That's when Connie caught on. "It's 7 minutes in heven isn't it?"

"Wait, how did you know?" Clyde asked.

"It's pretty obvious since I'm in front of a closet and I came here with…" Her eyes grew wide. "I'm going to be with Steven aren't I?"

"Well, yes." Chi said with a wide grin as she opened the closet door only to see Melody trying to kiss Steven.

"Could you get this girl off of me?" Steven said as he pushed Melody away

Chi picked Melody up by the back of her shirt whle Clyde pushed Connie in.

Connie was pushed into Steven. She was pushed down a bit and her head met up with Steven's chest. "Hi Steven." Connie said. She knew she must've been the color of a red delicious apple.

Steven gulped and broke eye contact. The closet was too small for them to really break a part from each other. He bit his lip. Connie loved when he did that. Well, she liked it when Steven really did anything adorable. This instance she knew she must've gotten redder by the second.

Steven remembered the tease. He pressed his lips against hers. Connie silently fangirled screamed as her crush kissed her. When he let go she felt so giddy she began to giggle. She looked at Steven with happy and pleading eyes, begging him to kiss her again. She saw he was too embarrased so she shot in and kissed him. After they just stared into each others eyes. Steven a bit embarassed but still happy as he held Connie close to him.

"So, uh, you liked the kiss?" Steen asked breaking the silence.

Connie gave him a "duh" look before aswering. "Yeah. In fact I've like for a while now." She tilted her head so a strand of her hair would fall a bit over her right eye.

"Uhrm, for how long?" Steven asked, rubbing the back of his neck

"You remember that day when you healed my eyes?" Connie asked.

Steven's eyes narrowed a smidgen before aswering "Of course, that was the day I relized I had healing spit."

Connie looked down before meeting Steven's eyes again. "Before my eyes healed, I tried to kiss you." She said with a sheepish smile.

Steven felt stupid for not relizing that. "Oh, uh, sorry about that."

The door opened. "7 minutes are up you 2." Clyde said. Steven Connie went out with their hands intrelacing their fingers together as they walked in perfect sync.

"You owe my 15 bucks." Chi said. Clyde got out his wallet, which Moxy ran in and stole.

"Thanks!" Moxy said and ran through a vent.

"Darn it Moxy!" Clyde yelled as he chased after her.

MoonLightShadowNight123 came in full interviewer mode. "Have you heard the news? FNaF World has you made you all cuter!"

"Yes we saw the trailer Moonlight." Chi said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Also who liked my dares?" Moonlight called through the pizzaria

"Bumpercars bruh!" Bonnie called. Nobody else aswered.

"No one else? No one at all?" Moonlight asked before shrugging and walking off.

Moxy took out all the contents of Clyde's wallet and placed in pictures of Freddy. "I hate my emotions," she whispered. Foxy, BB, and Mari came by and Moxy hid the wallet in her skirt pocket. "Hey Foxy, Hai BB, Hey Mari~"

"Hello Moxy." Mari greeted. "How are you this evening?"

"Oh, just fine!" Moxy said and ran off.

"Oh Foxy~!" Toby called. "Come here senpai!"

Foxy ran to the Prize Corner to try to get away from Toby. "I be straight!" Foxy called to Toby who still chased him

She went into the kitchen where Mangle was restocking ingerdients. "Oh, hi Mangle. Just wanted to say sorry about the monkeys."

"Oh, Moxy, I had fun throwing those creatures with you." Mangle said with a wide grin.

Moxy got out a jar of mayo then ran to Fredbear and gave it to him.

"Uh, thanks I guess?" Fredbear said as he began to eat it.

Meanwhile Derpy Fox teleported to where Tikka and JJ were holding Vincent's body. "What do you want?" Tikka asked with venom.

"Oh, just to do this." Fox said as he raised his hand, er, _paw_ and brought Vincent back to life.

"I live!" Vincent cried. Tikka and JJ began to smile seeing the man who they looked up to because he was a part of their family back.

But it was short lived as FNaF132 took a gun and shot him with it. "You die!" They cried and teleported away.

"This is awkward." Derpy Fox said then teleported away as well.

He went up to Springtrap and snapped his fingers. Springtrap then looked at himself and saw he was all fixed up. "I'm… SpringBonnie again." He told himself.

"Yup! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta find Freddy, Jeremy, and the Nightmares." Fox said as he teleported out of there.

Fox went into the dining room where Freddy was talking to Red. He threw a cookie to Freddy. "You're not such a bad guy!" He called then ran to the Office.

He snuck up on Jeremy, who was asleep, and hugged him. "Dah! You scared me, uh, what should I call you?"

"You can call me Fox. Or if I want something else I'll let you know." He said then teleported to the Nightmare Room.

FNaF132 went into the dining room and yelled. "Freddy! Kiss someone you love!"

"Well, I love my brother family wise." Freddy said. "But I think I'd rather perfer to noogie my baby bro."

Bonnie brought out his guitar and plugged it into an amp. "Anyone got any new songs for me?" He asked. FNaF132 gave him the song "Home" "Alright I'll do it." He said as he rocked out on his guitar.

Chica looked at an order paper that was filled out. "9,550 pizza cakes?!"

"And I be the one who has to eat them all? It might be a bit late but, hooray! Thanksgiving feast!" Foxy exclaimed. He waited when Chica was done baking and ate 7,575 pizza cakes before going into a food coma.

"He's going to have to eat the rest when he wakes up." FNaF132 said and then went to go see Fredbear.

"You do relize that the song 'Just Gold' is about the killer right?" Fredbear pointed out.

"Just let the readers dare you Berry." SpringBonnie said in a female voice. "I'm just glad I get to be myself again and not be inhabited by Vincent. It's been so long since I got to show off my true colors."

Fredbear blushed and then began to sing 'Just Gold.'

When he was done SXR came in clapping and walked up to FNaF132. "Yes I do accept OCs. Like Moxy or Toby. Heck I even brought in Tikka the Pirate Tiger, an OC of my own."

* * *

Nightmare was pacing around his room. Derpy Fox was tied up in a chair in the corner of the room. The Nightmares, other than Nightmare, were slowly fading away. "You're telling me, that a person by the name FNaF132 killed Vincent after you brought him back?!" He yelled as his claw punched a hole in the wall 2 inches away from Fox's left cheek.

"Y-yes. Also, thank you for noticing me senpai." Fox stammered out.

Nightmare ignored what Fox said at the end and began to laugh. "It won't matter once I have the interdimensional boy. I have a feeling that he holds so much fear, that once I consume it, I'll be able to leave this crummy place."


	10. Fellow Fans

A new person came into the pizzaria, along with another anthropromorphic wolf animitronic, with green swirls around her amber eyes, wearing a green skirt and holding onto a violin case. "Is this the right place?" She asked.

"I'm sure it is Crystal." The person replied.

"But icygem, it seems so… deserted." Crystal said. "What place with the Crystal Gems would be like this?"

"Technically we don't have them here yet." A new voice said. "Hi, I'm SneaselXRiolu. But call me SXR, or Bixbite." She extended her hand out to icygem522 for a hand shake. icygem took it up.

"Wait what do mean the Gems aren't here yet?" Crystal asked raising a brow.

"Well, we only brought Steven and Connie, and we'll be bringing in the others once their dares come up."

"I see…" Crystal said then ran off to get Steven.

"But you had dares for Mari?" SXR asked.

"Yes." icygem said as she handed a changed music box for Mari.

"Oh, boy." SXR whispered and switched out Mari's music box.

Mari relized the switch a bit later whn she was going to sleep and a song titled 'Stronger than You' by an artist called Estelle came up. She put chains around her box until 48 hours of all the songs were up. Later Mari had listened to her origional music box to get herself undercontrol.

"So, which songs, did you like?"

"All of them, well, except for 'Too Far,' and 'Stronger than you.'" icygem and SXR did an over exaturated "le gasp!"

"How dare you not like that song?" icygem cried.

"I don't like pop, I'm more into country and stringed instruments from orchestras."

"Well, everyone has their own opinion." SXR said remembering how she was critisized for her Black Pearl OC. "We also need you to use your portal powers again."

"Let me guess, another fan?"

"Yes. Now make with the other 5."

"Right the 4 aliens, father, and pink Lion." Mari said as she ripped a hole in the ceiling to teleport all of them here.

* * *

"Look we have to find Steven and Connie." Pearl said.

"Duh Captain-" Amethyst was stopped short of her insult as a portal opened under her. Shortly after, everyone in the room had portals appear underneath them and they were transported.

* * *

They fell at the feet of Mari, SXR, and icygem. This caused SXR to almost begin fangirling and Mari had to escort her out of there. Tikka came in and dumped the sheets of paper that had the dares on them. Amethyst woke up first and read the piece of paper that was on her nose. "Huh?" She inquired. She looked at the note. "Ooo! Pizza!" Anything with food _had_ to be good.

What she didn't know was who the Chicas were. "Who the heck is Amethyst?" The origional Chica asked.

"She's only the most awesomest, characterful, wonderful Gem there is! I can't believe I get to have pizza with her." Chi said as she made her eyes go starry much similar to an anime girl.

"I don't think characterful is a word Chi." Chica said as Phantom Chica brought out her burnt pizza.

"I smell pizza!" Amethyst called. She ran into the Kitchen and stopped in the doorway. "Wow… who the heck are you?"

"I'm Chi, this is Chica, and that is Phantom Chica." Chi explained then brought out a slice of pizza. "You want a slice?" She asked as Chica brought out her own pizza.

"One of each please!" Amethyst said.

Phantom Chica hissed and Chica nodded. "That sounds like a great idea!"

"Is that all the Phantom does?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah, she just hisses and screams, but she thinks it'd be a great idea for you and I to have a pizza eating contest."

Amethyst cackled before saying, "It's on pretty bird."

 _Meanwhile…_

"We have to play our own games?" Freddy asked.

"That's what I just said." Tikka explained.

"Alright let's get this over with." Freddy said.

 _Meanwhile again…_

"So I have to have a party huh?" Crystal said. "Alright let me just get everyone." Crystal took Amethyst from the pizza eating contest, Connie from Party Room 1, Mari from the Prize Corner, and Mangle from the office who was paniking on the 2nd game because she heard 'Pop goes the Weasel' playing. "We're taking over Party Room 3!" Crystal called before she shoved Bonnie and Luna out.

Crystla brought out a party cannon from the closet. "Let's get started!" She called and began to fire.

 _Later…_

Peacegirl was coming in with another animitronic. Bonnie, Spring, and Fredbear were there to greet him. "Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Fredbear said as he tipped his hat. The animitronic, came out from behind Peacegirl and looked at Fredbear.

"Go on Henry." Peacegirl said calmly.

"Uh, he-hello. I'm Henry the Hedgehog."

"Henry the Hedgehog? Weren't you a part of Dazzle Doo's American Family Restaurant?" Bonnie inquired.

"Ye-yes."

"Oh, yeah! You were the one who taught about the Outdoors." Spring monolauged.

"Well, I'm going to go see a few people. Don't foget what I told you!" Peacegirl said as she went to see Steven and Connie.

"Right, right. I need to talk to Chica." Henry explained to the greeters.

"I'll show you where she is." Fredbear said as he opened his left arm and put it on Henry's back. Henry flinched a bit before he relaxed and let Fredbear hug-walk him to the Kitchen.

* * *

Steven and Connie were in the offic on their own. "Finally," Connie sighed. "After everything that has happened here I'm glad we can finnally share a moment in peace and quiet."

"That might be a bit short lived." Steven said as Peacegirl ran in.

"Hello you 2. You know I ship you 2 together and,"

"You want us to kiss?" Steven asked as he helped Connie up.

"No, I just want you to tell Connie how you really feel about her."

"What do you mean? We went through this in my mom's room and I _do not_ want to relive that moment."

"Just tell me if you like her as a friend, or something more."

"Something more." Steven replied stoically.

"Really?" SXR asked. "Pearl! Amethyst! Steven and Connie are dating!" She called through the pizzaria.

"Oh boy." Steven and Connie said at the same time and hid in the closet.


	11. Where is it?

A new Nightmare bunny like animitronic came into the pizzaria. She had dark golden fur much similar to Plustrap, gayish purple eyes, and a 3 claw mark over her left eye and was wearing a black bow at the back of her neck. Her claws scraping against the pizzaria wallpaper causing frost blossoms to appear from the claw marks. She looked over at Red before teleporting away. "Who was that?" Red questioned.

"Steven and Connie are dating!" Someone called through the pizzaria and that caused a tall, pale, skinny girl and a short, stout, purple girl to go tearing to the halls.

"Hey! Rule Number 1 for Rules of Saftey! Don't run!" He called.

"Rule Number 2 for Rules of Saftey! Don't yell!" A person screamed back.

Meanwhile FNaF132 ran to where Freddy was having game night with Foxy and Bonnie. "Guys!" they yelled.

"What?"

"I gots dares.~"

"Oh, boy. What do I have?" Freddy inquired.

"Well, you made me mad, so you have to dance Gangnam syle whil wearing a dress."

Freddy sighed as he put on a fairy princess dress and went up to the show stage to dance. After it, he was the laughing stock of all the older animitronics. Red wanted to question him about it, but he gave up after Freddy glared at him.

"So, Bonnie?" FNaF132 began to ask. "Who do you like? And if you like someone, you have to kiss her/him."

"Well, that's easy." Bonnie said as he led FNaF132 to the kitchen. "Chica, I need to tell you something."

Chica knew what was coming. Bonnie would probably ask her for ideas for a date with Luna. "What is it Bonnie?" Chica said turning away from her cooking.

"I know Luna said she was my girlfriend, and I kissed her a lot-"

"Look if you're just here to talk about Luna, I don't want to hear about it."

"No, Chica. I still love you."

"What?" Chica, Luna, Moxy, FNaF132, said at the same time.

"Luna, I know we were friends when we were kids, but I love Chica." Bonnie said before kissing Chica on the cheek.

Moxy glared at SXR and she pointed to the bottom of the chapter as she blushed.

FNaF132 gave Chica food poisoning. "Use it on who ever you like."

Chica got a devilish grin and remembered Amethyst who beat her in a pizza eating contest. Later Chica got a jalapeno pizza and put the poisoning on it. She put on a note saying "Great job beating Chica - Anonymous."

Foxy got up on stage when he was alone in the dining room, and began to sing "Noticed" by one of his favorite artists, Mandopony. When he was done, Luna, Connie, Crystal, SXR, icygem, and Mangle cheered for him. "Uh, thanks." Foxy said when he got off of stage, earning a hug from Mangle.

"Hey could I sing?" Golden Freddy asked as Spring Bonnie joined the crowd.

"Sure." SXR said as she handed Golden Freddy his microphone. He tossed it around in his hands before he turned it on and sung "The Show Must Go On."

After that, everyone began to disperse, except for Crystal who dragged Connie over to sit on the show stage with her. "Well, that was a fun party that we went to." Crystal commented.

"Y-yeah," Connie agreed. "Remember when Mangle fell onto the table with the cupcakes?"

"OHMYGODYEA! That was hilarious! She was trying to do some cool trick on the ceiling." Crystal laughed out.

"heh," Connie looked over to Crystal's violin case "So you play violin too?" She asked.

"Yup! Like Lindsey Stirling! Apparently Icygem is a really big fan of her music." Cyrtal took a deep breath. "ICYGEEEEMM! I NEED YOUR LAPTOOOOP!"

Icygem poked her head out of the doorway as she rubbed her ears. "Geez, Crystal, I'm right here you don't need to yell."

Crystal laughed at what she did to icygem. "Well, I need your laptop so I can show Connie Lindsey Stirling!"

Icygem's eyes sparkled. "REALLY?! I'll show her! I haven't talked to her yet!" She ran to get her laptop.

"Fine…" Crystal said even though she wanted to spend time with Connie.

"Wait, Crystal?" Connie inquired.

"Hmm?"

"What's your relationship with Icygem? I noticed she gives you all the dares and you two came in the pizzeria at the same time."

"Well, it's kinda like this. I'm her OC, which means she created me."

"That's cool!"

"Kinda like how Rebecca Sugar created you, actually…"

"Wait what?"

"OH NO, I'VE SAID TOO MUCH!" Crystal cried as she covered her snout and ran out of the room.

Icygem walked in a few seconds later, giving a worried look back to Crystal before going to sit next to Connie. "What's with her?" She asked Connie.

Connie ignored Iceygem's question with a question of her own. "Who's Rebecca Sugar?"

Icygem's head snapped to Connie, and with quick thinking, she pulled up a Lindsey Stirling video for the 2 to watch.

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry Moxy. But I truly support BonnieXChica, and Luna, although I made her a child friend to Bonnie, Bonnie has had feelings for Chica. Even if he kissed Luna.**


	12. Plot Development

FNaF132 ran to Freddy. She gave him a check for $1,000,000.00. "Uh, thanks? But, I don't know what we'd use it for."

FNaF132 then shrugged before running off to see Bonnie. "I need you to sing a song!"

"Which song?" Bonnie asked.

"'Survive the Night.'"

"That's my brother's song, but alright." Bonnie said as he got his guitar out and played it.

"Oh, could I play a song?" Spring Bonnie asked.

"Of course!" FNaF132 said as Spring Bonnie brought out "Salvaged." Spring Bonnie sand it exactly the same as the origional singer.

"How did you do that?" Bonnie asked as Spring Bonnie was givin a cake by FNaF132.

"Voice changing software." Spring Bonnie said.

SXR looked over at Bonnie and Spring Bonnie, then at the readers before going back to writing "Many, Many Books."

After an awkward silence, FNaF132 ran to Foxy. "Who do you like?" She asked.

"Uh, well, I be dating Mangle." Foxy commented.

"Senpai! How could you?" Toby called.

"Uh, who does Golden Freddy like?" She asked.

"I like Spring Bonnie." Goldie said as he teleported in and out.

"That was sudden." She said and then ran to Chica. "Chica! You need to go on a date with Bonnie!"

"Uhrm, alright. I'll just get ready." Chica said. Suddenly there was violent fit of coughing from the back room. SXR ran to it, and brought out Derpy Fox, covered in dirt and blood.

"I have… dares…" He rasped out.

"Some one get something to help him!" SXR cried. She couldn't have another lawsuit against herself and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Clyde and Chi looked to Steven. "Come on dude." Clyde encouraged.

"What?" Steven asked.

"Your healing spit!" Chi exclaimed.

"I don't think I have it anymore," Steven said sheepishly.

"Look, slosh this water in your mouth," Clyde said as he gave Steven a cup of water, "and spit it out into this bucket."

"That seems really gross." Golden Freddy commented.

"Steven's spit is magical." Clyde said.

"It's true." Connie said.

Steven did as he was told, and SXR gave the bucket and a sponge to Derpy Fox. He began to clean himself as he told people his dares. "Foxy, here is a fangirl blocker." He gave it to Foxy. "Jeremy, call me master."

"Uh," Jeremy blushed out of embarrasment.

"I kid, I kid." Derpy Fox then looked over at Toby. "So, what do you guys think of Toby?" He asked.

"Insane!" Foxy and Mangle said at the same time.

"We don't really interact with Toby," Freddy said.

SXR looked over to Toby. "Who did this to you?" She asked glaring at the others.

"No one in this room." Fox said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" SXR asked.

"Nightmare…"

"I thought he died along with Vincent." Spring Bonnie said, suddenly afraid and shaking.

"He's after Steven."

"Me? Why me?" Steven asked. He didn't know who this "Nightmare" guy was. But why did he want Steven.

"Nightmare feeds off of fear." Said the newly revived Vincent.

"He started off with me. The nightmares caused me so much pain, I killed everyone who wore those stupid mocking masks." Vincent flipped his up to show his stiching. "My stupid brother and his friends shoved me into that stupid Golden Bear's mouth. The Nightmares haunted me, and my fear became so great, that they became real. When I died, they probably were looking for someone impressionable or had a lot of fear."

"Why Steven be the one with a shipful of fear?" Foxy asked.

"Simple. With the entire world and being the link for the Crystal Gems's relationship, that would be bound to give anyone fear." Mangle explained. Steven hung his head.

"Steven, is this true?" Pearl asked.

"Maybe?" Steven replied, unsure.

* * *

"You, did, WHAT!?" Nightmare cried.

"Sir, I let the fox-man go because he would bring back Vincent." Phantom Marionette said as Phantom BB held the conversion rifle.

"Idiot! I don't want Vincent! I want that boy. Now you're going to get him back for me, or the deal's off for both of you." Nightmare snarled.

"No! Please, spare my brother. He did what you've asked, don't drag him into my punishment." Phantom Marionette pleaded.

"You're groveling amuses me." Nightmare said. "Fine, come up with a plan for me to start coverting the animitronics one-by-one undetected, and I'll give you what you wish." His eyes drew to Phantom BB. "As for you, you're free to go."

"Th-thank you." Phantom BB looked over to his brother. "But I wish to stay with my brother until we're both allowed to leave."

"Very well." Nightmare said and looked over to his weak comrads. "Let me put you out of your misery." He said. His mouth opened and the Nightmares turned into black mist that was absorbed by him. "It's good to have my Nightmare mist back." He said licking his lips.

* * *

 **So sorry about this chapter guys. Steven and his gang weren't important to the story, but my friend wanted me to put them in, and she doesn't have internet to put them through the reviews. Steven and his freinds have been sewn into the plot, so if you guys no longer want them there(or any OC) you can just dare them to go away. This also has a lot about the show and new people wouldn't understand so, yeah. Just let me know.**


	13. FNaF132

FNaF132 was fleeing the scene where everyone was talking about Nightmare. "What's the matter?" SXR asked after she chased her down.

"Don't tell anyone this," She paused making sure they were alone, "but I'm related to Nightmare."

"What?"

"I too, was born from Vincent's fear." FNaF132 explained.

"Oh my gosh. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just can't believe Nightmare did this."

"Sometimes fear makes people do crazy things. Nightmare probably doesn't want to fade away, and maybe he's hurting others to try to make him feel stronger."

"Thanks for the talk, now I have some dares I need to get to." FNaF132 stood up with a smile on her face, ready for the day.

She walked to the show stage where Bonnie was tuning his guitar. She handed him a ring. "I dare you to marry Chica." She whispered before running off.

"I- uh- wait, what?" Bonnie questioned.

"Chica!" FNaF132 called. "If Bonnie asks you to marry him, accept! Also I need you to punch Foxy."

"Uh, okay?" Chica said. She ran up to Foxy and punched him so hard, his jaw fell off.

"Oi!" Foxy yelped, then was given a bazooka.

"Sorry! It was a dare!" Chica said as she ran out of there.

FNaF132 moved onto Freddy. "Sing 'Die in a Fire.'"

"Uh, alright." Freddy sang it and then walked away.

"Gold! I need you to kiss Spring Bonnie!" FNaF132 called through the pizzeria.

"Uhm, okay." Gold said and then kissed Spring Bonnie for about a few minutes.

"My dare is that we do the 'thing.'" Spring whispered to Gold.

"You mean, do 'the nasty?'" Gold looked over at FNaF132. "How? 1, were animatronics and 2, we're both guys."

"I don't care. DO IT." FNaF132 said in an (almost) demonic voice.

 _Meanwhile, in another fanfiction's future…_

Emerald let out a sneeze. "Bless you." Droxy said.

Emerald looked over. "Someone stole my catchphrase." She explained.

 _Back to the Truth or Dare game…_

"Geez, this is going to be weird." Gold said as he went into a dark room with Spring Bonnie

* * *

 **All these dares were sent by FNaF132. I still have the thing open to getting rid of OCs and other characters. I know a lot of you might not understand the series my friend and I like, so yeah, that's still open to getting rid of them. Til next time though, CHAO!**


	14. Moxy the Fox And Brooklyn B

"Woah, a lot of stuff is happening!" Moxy cried. "I don't think I can comprehend this! Wait, yes I can."

"So Moxy, you got anymore dares?" SXR asked looking over her shoulder to Toby, who looked broken hearted.

"Yes. I need help to get together with Freddy."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, I need your, Chi's, and Clyde's. I also need to let know Foxy not to get mad."

"And for me to not tell him." Red added.

"Yeah, also I have cookies for Mari's family, and Chipotle for Chica. Also Bonnie needs to be asked something important."

"I'll go get him." SXR said then dashed off.

"So, uh should I pay you to not tell or?"

"Hey Moxy." Bonnie interrupted. "You said you had something important to ask me?"

"Yeah. Why you so swag?"

"That's my secret." Bonnie said as he put on shades and walked away.

"I'm happy for them." Moxy said to herself. She then took the bag of Chipotle to Chica. "Here Chica, I'm happy for you and now I need to grow throw some monkeys with Mangle at Gold." She ran out.

"Uh, alright. Thanks for the bag of Chipotle!" She called.

Moxy and Mangle were waiting, outside the room where Gold was rethinking everything. When he got out Mangle and Moxy began throwing monkeys at him. "Are you serious!?" He said as monkeys began to scratch his face. "Why!?" He yelled as he ran around trying to dodge the monkeys as he pried the one monkey off of his face.

Moxy then ran to BB and threw the cookies to him. "Thanks again Moxy!" BB called.

"Wait, so we need to play matchmaker again?" Chi asked.

"I guess so baby." Clyde said as he kissed Chi. _He's been a lot more affectionate latly_. Chi thought.

"Time to make a romantic scene!" They said together.

They began to try to make the Dining Room a romantic candle lit dinner with the only thing they knew how to bake, brownies, cupcakes, and lasagna. Freddy walked in as he read the note from Moxy. "What's this about?" Freddy asked, a tired look on his face.

"You've had a long day, so, we decided to set up a dinner."

"Well, at least that woman that was trying to find her 'baby' won't come in here. Said that anything to deal with food makes her uncomfertable."

"How did you get on that discussion?"

"Tried to offer her some free cake."

"Uhrm, alright." Moxy said as she began to eat. After eating a bit Moxy looked over to Freddy. _Now's my chance_ , Moxy thought. "Uh, Freddy? I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, uh, do you like me in a romantic way?"

Freddy put down his fork. "I thought you'd never ask."


	15. Nightmare's Plans

"Freddy!" FNaF132 called.

"Yes?"

"I need you to sing 'Die in a Fire!'"

"Again?"

"Yes!"

"For the love of Pete." Freddy got up on stage and sung "Die in a Fire." "I don't know why she's obsessed with that song." He said as he got off the stage.

"So Bonnie?" FNaF132 asked. "How'd it go?"

"Great! Chica and I do love each other so I'm glad on how everything went." Bonnie explained.

"Good! So tell Chica she can punch whoever she hates. I need to go find Foxy!" With that FNaF132 ran out of there. She ran to Pirate's Cove and knocked on the "Out of Order" sign that had a red X splashed on it.

"Yar, what ye need from old Captain Foxy lassie?"

"I need you to kiss the person you like romantically."

Foxy blushed at that. "Well, ye see, I was in the middle of a date with Mangle."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. A date? With Mangle?"

"Yah, we didn't want the others finding out. The only other person who knows is Moxy and now you.

"Not recently, but I'll let ye know if I see them."

FNaF132 looked around the pizzeria or the 2. Turns out that they were in the kitchen baking pizzas without Chica. "Hey guys." FNaF132 greeted.

Spring Bonnie greeted her with a wave and Golden Freddy nodded to acknowledge her presence.

"I need to do something really quick." She said then kissed them both on their cheeks. "I have reasons." She explained before running out to find Trapper.

FNaF132 was trying to keep herself calm, but she couldn't find Trapper until she checked the back room. "Trapper! It's happening."

Trapper showed a look that showed worry but questions as well. "Which event?"

"Nightmare's found it…"

"We've got to do something!"

"No! My da- er- Nightmare wants to get our power."

"That would explain why the other dimension people haven't left. Nightmare must be interfering with Mari's powers."

"Please warn everyone. And don't tell them how I know. They'll a threat."

"You bet your biscuits they'd think you're a threat!" SXR exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" She brought out a tazer.

"I'm just trying to protect everyone!"

"You're just trying to protect yoursel-" SXR was interrupted by her getting shot in the back. It was Nightmare with the Conversion Rifle. SXR began to thrash.

Nightmare ignored her and looked to FNaF132 and Trapper. "And to think my daughter would turn her back on her own father."

"I'll never be like you!" FNaF132 cried. Trapper lunged towards Nightmare only to be stopped by his supernatural powers. He put a shot full of black liquid into Trapper's forehead, then she fell to the ground.

"My dear. Can't you see you already are?" He said as he shot another vial into the middle of FNaF132's forehead.

SXR woke up, but her body had changed. It was hunched over and her eyes were made out of Druzies, her hair was greasy and long, and her mouth went literally from ear to ear in a demonic smile. Her fingernails were long and covered in blood. "Hello my creation. Your name is Sablesel." Nightmare said. Sablesel only stared and purred.

"Soon your 'siblings' will wake up. And they'll be under _my_ control. No longer independent." Nightmare explained to his completely loyal minion. Nightmare let out a laugh. "And soon, we'll conquer the world just like Cosmodious wanted us to."

* * *

 **Droxy: What do you mean her inner demons have taken over her body?**

 **Emerald: I mean a Nightmare that looks like this *shows a picture of Nightmare to Droxy* has been able to penetrate her mind and let the inner demons inside of her merge into one and take over her body.**

 **Droxy: And you needed me here why?**

 **Emerald: You, Kathleen, and Citrine are the only 3 who can take her place till "Sablesel" has become it's own person.**

 **Droxy: I think I get the point.**


End file.
